


The news

by Nawi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, soft, you might get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi
Summary: Fluffy AU Sabriel.Sam and Gabe are gonna bring back Castiel from daycare and he has a gift for Gabe.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	The news

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'annonce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111856) by [Nawi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi). 



Samuel Winchester (more commonly called Sam or Sammy even though he hated this nickname) was going with his… He didn’t know what, Gabriel was definitively more than a best friend but they weren’t “officially” together, to day care to bring back Castiel, Gabriel little brother. Their father was a writer who was starting to be famous, so he wasn’t around much right now.

Sam and Gabriel met in middle school, the Winchester has moved around a lot and has arrived in his last town (before college) in the middle of the year and so was, let say a little bullied like were all of the new kids, but Gabe had found this situation totally unfair (probably because of his lost moose face that touched him) and so he had take him under his wing (it’s funny because he is an archangel). Since they became best friend and even a little more.

The Novak house has became like a second home to the moose because of his mother’s death in the fire that destroy their first home that lead to all the moving around and then finally here in Sioux Fall where he met Gabriel (Gabe or Gaby if he let you) and where his dad found a lasting job as mechanic with the help of Dean (Sam’s big brother), leaving Sam alone, so he spend a lot of time at the Novak’s.

So they were bring back, Castiel, the last of the six Novak, Lucifer and Michael, the twins, Raphaëlle (French female name) Gabriel, Balthazar and so Castiel. Their mother had left with an other man not long after Castiel’s birth because Chuck’s mind was mostly on his writing.

On the way Sam and Gabriel were talking about nothing and everything all at once, kissing lightly, like little butterfly.

At the Daycare, they searched for Castiel a bit and found him in the little garden where he had picked a beautiful yellow flower that he gave to Gabriel saying ”That’s for your girlfriend!” with the hugest smile ever. Gabe thanks him and put the flower into Sam’s gorgeous hair who blushed, understanding the subtext, he was totally accepted and was gonna be the “official” boyfriend.

“Why are you giving him the flower”, he’s not a girl?” asked Castiel while Sam was blushing harder

“You don’t see that he has the same hair as a Disney princess, Sam was about to talk but Gabriel cut him. And beside he may not be my girlfriend but he is my boyfriend.” Sam blushed so hard that he looked more red than a tomato.

“Ah, okay” was all Cas’ said.

On the way back to the Novak’s home Sam face took a more natural color ans they learned that Castiel had made salt dough and draw (a bee that he gave to Sam). Once back home, the two teens opened the door ans Castiel ran into the house yelling “SAM IS GABRIEL’S BOYFRIEND” Sam and Gabe started to giggle a bit and Sam asked “Did you not want to tell them, like YOU?

-Yeah but if Cas’ is doing it, it’s good too.” explained Gabe. They started kissing as they went up into Gabriel’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this OS come to me while I was walking down town where we saw a yellow flower and we imagine it in Sam’s hair, since it was established that I had the same haircut as him, because my friend put it in my hair, and we both ship Sabriel, so for us it was Gabriel who had put the flower in Sam’s hair.   
> I hope you liked it.  
> Nawi


End file.
